The Box
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Jake's gramps gives him a somple task. Open a box and get rid of what's inside. But somehow, the task is harder than Jake anticipated. OCs Added! Onesshot


**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD Well, I have a bit of a writers' block. I wrote this a few months ago on a fanforum, so I decided to just post this here.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh, it was a fine day in New York. Jake Long nodded to the music on his iPod as he skated to the shop.

"Yo, G! Da Amdrag's in the hizzy!" Jake called to the back.

Lao Shi entered the shop. "Ah, Jake, there you are. I have an important mission for you."

"Shoot."

Lao Shi pulled o0ut a rectangular brown box. "This box contains one of he most dangerous magical artifact. The Basilisk Eye."

"Oooohhh...what's the Basilisk Eye?" Jake asked.

"It kills you if you look at it directly." Fu added. "So, it needs to be destroyed once the box is open."

"So...you want me to open the box...and destroy the eye." Jake put the pieces together.

"Yep." Lao Shi nodded. "Now, Fu Dog and I are going to run a few errands. When we return, I expect the eye to be destroyed."

"Ok, Gramps! You can count on me!" Jake said, taking the box.

"Good luck, Kid." Fu said as he and Lao Shi left.

Jake waved them off. He sat on the couch and opened the box. It wouldn't budge.

"What the...?" Jake tugged the rim, but to no avail. "Why won't this thing open?!" He grunted and tugged ome more., He transformed into his dragon form and breathed fire on it. Still nothing.

Jake got a hammer and hit the box repeatedly with it. STILL nothing. Jake growled and took the box to the roof. He flew up a few feet and threw the box to the ground. Jake flew down and tried again.

"AAH! WHY WON'T THIS STUPID THING OPEN?!"

Leah and Ben walked into the alleyway. They saw Jake beating the crap out of the box.

"Uh, Jake?" Leah said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to open this stupid box! Jake exclaimed. "It contains a basilisk eye inside and it needs to be destroyed."

"Have you tried breathing fire on it?" Ben asked.

"Yeah."

"Hitting it with a hammer?"

"Yeah."

"Tried scratching it?"

"Oh, no." Jake made a dragon claw and scratched it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Nice lungs." Leah commented. She healed Jake's broken claw.

"Thanks." Jake said.

"Ok, maybe if we pull it apart together, it'll work." Ben suggested. He transformed.

The two friends pulled and pulled, but it still wouldn't open. They flew against the opposite walls. Leah picked it up and tried using her telekinesis to open it. Still nothing.

Next, they tried putting the box in the middle of a busy street. The box still stayed closed. Then, they put it on a subway track. Still didn't work. They tried chopping it, chain sawing it, drilling a jackhammer on it, and cutting it.

Back at the shop, Jake had the box rigged with dynamite. He chuckled evilly and pulled the trigger...

BOOM!

All that was left of the shop was Jake covered in ash and the box...still intact. Jake wheezed. A cab drove up and Lao shi and Fu got out. Lao Shi's mouth dropped open when he saw the shop was destroyed...again.

"Jake...what did you do?"

Jake held up the box. "Gramps...I can't do it. I've tried everything I could think of, but IT WON'T FUCKING OPEN!"

Lao Shi just smiled and took the box from Jake. With ease, the aged dragon opened it. Jake just stared at his grandpa in shock. "Oh, sure, after I loosened it!"

Lao Shi chuckled. "Jake, look in the box."

"What?! But there's a basilisk eye in there!"

"No there isn't..."

Jake looked in the box. It was empty except for a piece of string. "...You made me go through all this trouble for a piece of string?!"

"It was a test, my grandson." Lao Shi explained. "A test of strength and wills. Every dragon goes through this."

"But...Ben hasn't!"

"Not yet, I wager."

-----------

In another place, Ben struggled to open a jar. "God, why won't this open?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END! XD


End file.
